


20 Random Facts about Luna Lovegood

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 9 July 2011. Cross-posted to <a href="http://aunt-meg.dreamwidth.org/profile">aunt_meg</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts about Luna Lovegood

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 9 July 2011. Cross-posted to [aunt_meg](http://aunt-meg.dreamwidth.org/profile).

  1. Luna wasn't surprised when she discovered that thestrals like raw meat more than apples, but it did surprise her to learn that adult thestrals prefer sausages to raw meat. She thinks it's because of the spices.
  2. The first picture that Luna ever drew was of her mother's face. She doesn't have it anymore because she drew it with a stick in the sand. She cried when the waves came and washed it away.
  3. Luna's dad once gave her a collection of magical paints; each pot of colour had a different taste: the red paint tasted of cherries, the green paint tasted of limes, the blue paint tasted of blueberries, and the yellow paint tasted of the sun. Her father seemed pleased to know that the sun tasted like a lemon.
  4. For a long time, Luna wondered what silver tasted like because she's always preferred the moon to the sun.
  5. When Luna was four, she woke up one night to the sounds of a large explosion emanating from the back garden. She crept outside to find her mum and dad dancing in the middle of more bubbles than she could count. She tried to count them, anyway.
  6. Care of Magical Creatures was Luna's favourite class at Hogwarts. She loved the way Hagrid looked so lovingly at every creature he taught them about, even the ones that the other students found scary and ugly. Like Hagrid, Luna has always been able to find the beauty in anyone or anything; it just takes looking past what one can see.
  7. The first boy that Luna ever kissed had a sharp chin, but she thought his heart might be soft.
  8. Even though Luna wears a charm to ward off Nargles, she doesn't dislike them. All creatures have a right to exist, after all.
  9. "Not as addled as usual"—that's a compliment that Professor Snape once left on a Potions essay of Luna's. She considers it the highest praise she ever received on a school assignment.
  10. Luna's mum taught her to make dirigible plum pudding when she was eight; it stained the kitchen ceiling when it floated up into it, but it tasted good raining down upon them.
  11. Luna's dad forgot to cook dinner the day that her mum died, so Luna ate her paints. They weren't bad on crisps.
  12. In the Malfoy dungeons, Luna learned that Mr Ollivander's mother had a recipe for dirigible plum pudding that didn't float. Luna was too polite to say so, but she vowed to herself never to try such an unnatural recipe.
  13. One summer, Luna told her dad that she wanted to have a snowball fight with the gnomes living in their garden, so he taught her a snow charm and how to make tiny snowballs with the the melon baller. The gnomes stole the melon baller at some point during the "fight." Gnomes like shiny things, you see.
  14. When Luna was nineteen, she learned that silver tastes like Rolf Scamander's kisses.
  15. Before Lorcan and Lysander were born, Luna sat down and wrote them letters, one letter for each of their birthdays through their seventeenth one. She wanted them to always have proof of her love for them.
  16. Luna likes mushrooms and always has, but not to eat. After a well cast " _Engorgio_!" they make excellent footstools.
  17. The worst nightmare that Luna ever had involved radishes. She can't remember the dream, but she hasn't eaten a radish since she was seven-years-old.
  18. Old books are quite talkative; Luna has always known this about them.
  19. On her and Rolf's honeymoon, Luna discovered that Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are talkative, too, even though they're silent; it's their expressive faces that tell their tales.
  20. Luna writes stories for children about a mooncalf who solves mysteries. Her latest story is called _Mooncalf and the Melon Baller_.




End file.
